The Dangers of Studying Biology
by m4g3rul3z
Summary: Danny's sick of bio, and hopes Sam can help him with it. But who knew Sam could sleep-talk...and sleep-kiss? XD read and review! WARNING:I was revising for my bio exam, so...it gets a little technical. If you take bio, you know how painful it is.


_I don't own Danny Phantom, but I hope I get an A1 for bio after this. XD_

_Warning: practically every sentence has a reference to biology. I apologise in advance._

_..._

Danny stared at his biology textbook and rued the fact that nothing was going into his head. It was nearly midnight and the whole of Casper High, or his cohort at least, would be sitting for an exam where the entire biology syllabus would be tested; all 442 pages of it. He had spent that afternoon attempting to learn through diffusion (aka sleeping on the textbook), but he realised his thick skull was nowhere near partially permeable. Knowing that Sam would probably have made loads more progress than he had, he went ghost and floated out the window, hoping that she would be a catalyst to his learning, and possibly speed up the process of stuffing all the terms into his head.

He peered through her window, and the familiar dark blue wallpaper greeted his irises in return. His pupils dilated as the ciliary muscles in his eyes relaxed and the radial muscles contracted, trying to gather up more light rays to reflect onto his retina, so he could see inside her room more clearly. Went he realised she wasn't at her desk, he phased through the window, much like an amino acid or a glucose molecule passes through the plasma membrane.

Sam was fast asleep.

Danny sighed and gave up hope. He was going to fail biology without her help, but as the lens in his eyes accommodated to the darkness, he realised she had left her notes on the table. Switching on her table lamp, he sat down at her desk, his biceps contracting and triceps relaxing as he bent his arms to pick up her notes. Only his hands were drenched in the yellow light, and he skimmed through the notes on photosynthesis, realising that if he was a plant, the yellow light wouldn't be very helpful since he'd reflect it. He gave a smirk and read the notes aloud to internalise the information in the forebrain, his larynx (voice box) producing mellow sound waves.

"Carbon dioxide and water gives you glucose, oxygen and water vapour in the presence of..."

"Sunlight and chlorophyll..." A sleepy voice cut in and finished his sentence.

Adrenaline was secreted into Danny's bloodstream by the adrenal gland, located just above his left kidney. He jolted in shock as his rate and depth of ventilation increased, and so did his heart rate. Was Sam awake? He carried out a voluntary action by turning himself around to face her. The optic nerve in his eye created a cranial reflex, and sent impulses to his brain, telling him that she was still in la-la-land. He heaved a sigh of relief, and the pressure in his lungs decreased as his diaphragm relaxed and arched upward, internal intercostal muscles contracting and external intercostal muscles contracting, forcing the air out of his lungs as it was higher than atmospheric pressure.

"Water is brought to the leaves through capillary action, root pressure and transpiration pull..." she continued mumbling drowsily.

Danny looked on incredulously. The poor girl had studied so hard she was sleep talking about the subject. He brought the chair to her bedside, his muscles oxidising a bit more glucose as they carried out aerobic respiration to supply enough energy to lift the rather heavy chair. The veins in his arm were visible, and the blood flowed a little faster to return the haemoglobin back to the right atrium of his heart, through the inferior vena cava.

"The collective term for petals is corolla, and for sepals, the calyx..." Sam breathed out gently.

He realised that had been the last sentence in her notes for plants, then flipped over to the next page, which revealed notes on hormones.

"Hormones are produced by endocrine glands and are transported by the blood to their specific target organs, and after they have acted are transported to the liver to be destroyed, and then to the kidneys to be excreted..."She dictated the definition word for word.

Danny scanned through the notes and found scarily detailed diagrams of the hormonal glands in humans, with the outline of the male looking suspiciously alike the silhouette he saw in the mirror every day. As Sam continued reciting everything on her notes, he realised that it was actually doing him good, and he could remember at least half of what she was saying.

At this point, however, he lifted his eyes from his notes and looked at her sleeping form, and suddenly all the thoughts about biology did suicidal leaps out of the grey matter in his brain. She was going on about the effects of insulin and glucagon, but Danny wasn't listening anymore. All his eyes were focused on was the girl in front of him, how delicate she looked. How if he touched her, she could possibly sustain an injury, and then the damaged cells would produce thrombokinase to convert prothrombin into thrombin in the presence of calcium ions. Without a doubt, the thrombin would convert soluble fibrinogen into insoluble fibrin threads, making her blood clot and leaving a detestable scab on the pale expanse of her skin.

But Danny, being a teenage boy, couldn't stop the raging hormones within him, the testosterone flowing through his bloodstream. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek when she had stopped recalling her notes aloud, and the touch receptors in the dermis of his skin sent nerve impulses coursing furiously through the sensory neurones, going straight to the dorsal root ganglion in his spinal cord. His breath hitched and he leaned in closer, his temperature suddenly soaring. He could almost feel the capillaries of the arterioles beneath the Malpighian layer in his skin dilate and the shunt vessels constrict to lose more heat by conduction, convection and radiation to the atmosphere. His breathing became more rapid, but it didn't do any good to rid his body of the excess heat. His hypothalamus went into overdrive and then short circuited as Sam continued with the next chapter.

"Sexual reproduction involves the fusion of special reproductive cells or gamates..."

Danny wasn't thinking straight anymore, and he barely heard her next sentence.

"-is an erectile organ, and has numerous spaces that can be filled with blood, making it erect and hard..."

Danny couldn't take it much longer, and realised if she went on to describe the entire process of human reproduction, he would probably initiate an impromptu experiment to test the credibility of the syllabus's content. He couldn't think of any way to make Sam stop talking, and his current state of mind wasn't making it any better. Blaming it on the testosterone in his system, he leaned over her and kissed Sam on the lips.

The salivary amylase in his mouth mingled with hers, and he knew then and there that the tongue wasn't made solely for rolling pieces of food into bolus. His nasal cavity was filled with her scent; strong, sweet lavender that was imprinted permanently in his brain. His pulse raced as his arterioles dilated to accommodate the sudden rush in blood, and the internal valves of his veins flung open. Sam seemed to be leaning in too, the sweat glands in her forehead acting up. Too bad all that exercise required oxygen in their systems, and the lack of it had caused a little lactic acid to build up in their systems when anaerobic respiration took place. Danny reluctantly pulled away from her, taking in a great deal of air.

Sam fidgeted a little in her sleep, the muscles in her neck contracting, and Danny decided he'd better go home before she started reciting the rest of her notes. The reproductive system was the last chapter anyhow, and he was quite sure he knew his facts. At least he would get the labelling right.

Upon reaching home, he collapsed into his bed, his breathing slowing down and muscles repairing in his sleep, as the rough endoplasmic reticulum produced more proteins through transcription and translation of his half ghost DNA. The amino acids were coded, and the polypeptide chains formed as his cells, especially the ones in his mouth, which had been assaulted by Sam's tongue, were repaired and replaced.

...

"Man, you wouldn't believe how tough it was for me to memorize everything last night," Tucker shoved open the door to the exam room grumpily, the lack of sleep showing in the dark rings around his eyes, "you prepared for the exam, Danny?"

"I'm not sure," he replied tentatively, and then grinned as he remembered the night before, "but I certainly had fun studying for it."

...

_Haha. I know I don't usually write for Danny Phantom, and forgive me if you read this and felt like half of it was crap, just cuz I'm trying to revise for my bio exam tomorrow. (O levels! Yay!) I was just trying to make revision fun...XD_

_To all those that are taking biology and happen to read this, I sincerely hope all my facts are correct. I tried to do it without the textbook...haa..._

_Thanks for bearing with me! Review if you want to! XD_


End file.
